Ep. 2: Rise up! Warriors of the Future
Rise up! Warriors of the Future (起て! 未来の戦士 Tate! Mirai no Senshi) is the second episode of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synopsis Goggle V learn about their new duties of fighting the evil science of Deathdark while trying to deal with a Mozoo with telekinesis. Plot The episode begins with Deathdark cursing Goggle V. Dr. Iguana accuses Dr. Zazoriya's robot for being too weak. General Deathgillar orders Iguana and Zazoriya to create a new Kong and the strongest would be used next. Dr. Zazoriya's Light Kong defeats Dr. Iguana's Gorilla Kong. Deadthdark uses bird genes to create Bird Mozoo. Deathgiller sends Bird Mozoo to Tokyo to annihilate Goggle V. While working undercover a an amusement park, Ken'ichi notices a woman in all black. He sends a signal to the team and they follow the woman to the Hall of Black Magic, only to be ambushed by Mazurka, the Spotmen, and Bird Mozoo (the latter in disguised as a black magician). Bird Mozoo uses his black magic of gravity to mess with Goggle V's minds and levitate an expressway, forcing Goggle V to retreat. When Goggle V returns, Dr. Hongo tells them that Deathdark came from an ancient age where dark science began creating weapons of destruction, and now Deathdark has targeted the current time period, recruiting dark scientists to conquer the world. Bird Mozoo begins creating havoc around the city, until Goggle V stops him. After Goggle V defeats the Spotmen, Bird Mozoo attacks them with gravity. However, the Future Science Laboratory learns that Bird Mozoo takes a 2-second break between attacks. After learning of this, GoggleYellow takes the gravity hit, allowing GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, and GoggleBlue to damage Bird Mozoo's teleportation hand. Goggle V then destroy Bird Mozoo with the Goggle Victory Flash, but the Light Kong shows up, resurrects Bird Mozoo, and absorbs his body. GoggleRed launches the Goggleceaser. GoggleRed then pilots the Goggle Jet to fight Light Kong. Goggle Dump pulls Light Kong to the ground. Goggle Tank rams into it and fires Tank Missiles. Goggle Jet, Tank, Dump combine to form the Goggle Robo. After a brief fight, Goggle Robo destroys Light Kong with the Electronic Galaxy Cut. As the team returns home, Dr. Hongo tells them that he has to leave, but motivates them to keep fighting, and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Magician: Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Kuniyasu Ito *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka DVD releases Dai Sentai Goggle V Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gogglev.html Notes *'Viewership': 15.6% *This episode shares its name with the first episode of the series that took its intended name. *A cardboard cutout of Iron Claw Castle from the previous series can be seen in the theme park. References Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda